


Yield!

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Flash Fiction Friday [5]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Sparring, Swordfighting, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: You were sitting on the cold floor, breathing hard, the sword you were wielding was by your side, your arm burned, you would’ve never known how hard it was. And you were only using a wooden practice sword. “You’re a bastard, Adrian.” You panted.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Reader
Series: Flash Fiction Friday [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003569
Kudos: 13





	Yield!

**Author's Note:**

> Another one for @flashfictionfridayofficial. Prompt #76 Give Up.

Adrian – because he was finally Adrian to you – stalked like the predator you knew he could be.

You were sitting on the cold floor, breathing hard, the sword you were wielding was by your side, your arm burned, you would’ve never known how hard it was. And you were only using a wooden practice sword. “You’re a bastard, Adrian.” You panted.

Adrian grinned, looking quite unrepentant. He arched an elegant brow at you, “Are you going to give up? That was fast. You seemed full of determination of beating me.”

You panted hard and glared. “Well, not my fault that you have an unfair advantage.” You rolled your shoulder, an attempt to relieve muscle soreness. “And years ahead of me.”

“True enough,” Adrian chuckled. Then he walked towards you and crouched in front of you. He gave you a tiny smile and offered one hand, “Come, we could continue later if you wish.”

You looked upwards, you two were training inside his home. The Castle could be a veritable maze, you still got lost from time to time there, which was why you stuck with Adrian most of the time. The hall, because it looked to you to be a dancing hall (and you really didn’t want to think of Dracula and his men dancing here) was large, with chandeliers that sent light in all directions. You smiled, “No,” you said and grabbed the wooden sword. “I want to keep practicing. We’ve not even done this for a full hour. I’m not giving up so soon.”

Adrian’s smile turned wicked. “Very well then, suit yourself.” He stood and walked some paces away from you.

You clutched the wooden sword, your knuckles going white a bit. Then, you relaxed your grip. Yes, you wanted to learn to defend yourself, but there was no reason to overtax yourself. But neither were you giving up with less than an hour of lessons. You stood and took a fighting stance Adrian had taught you. “I am ready,” you declare. “I won’t quit. That’s not me at all. Fight me.”

Adrian’s face returned to that serious mien he usually bore, well, only when he was in serious circumstances. “Very well,” his voice was a purr that hid danger. “Be ready.”

You were, just because you were new to combat, didn’t mean that you had not practice before. Because Adrian was many things, but a lax teacher was not one of those things. He’d taught you moves, fighting stances and how to wield your blade before agreeing to spar with you. “I am. Always, fight me.”

Adrian didn’t moved at full speed, he rushed towards you and you braced yourself. Your swords clashed with a wooden sound, another thing of him, he was not allowing actual steel until you were more proficient. You didn’t mind, the last thing you wanted was to be full of cuts.

Over and over again, your blades met. And while it was true that your arms were starting to burn, you were not going to quit, not yet. Adrian did not hesitate and moved against you, and you met him on an instinct you couldn’t quite place were it came from.

And then you saw it, a small opening. With the twist of your wrist, your blade hit Adrian’s hand making him drop his blade, you immediately placed yours under his chin. Your grin was sure to match the feral one he sported. You were panting and near breathless. And there was a look in his eyes that lure you further in. Something that called you to him. You didn’t care what it was. You’d follow this man to the ends of the earth and face all demons from hell at his side.

But you couldn’t help the pride in your voice as you held him in place and said, “Yield.”


End file.
